the_island_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Puddle Town
Puddle Town is a small shanty located on the western most side of the Island. It was at one point a pristine picture of healthy lifestyle with many citizens to contribute to the towns well being. In time however the town fell victim to raids by the nefarious pirate queen, Frisky Misty. After numerous raids the townspeople began to flee to other, more fortified towns leaving only the most stubborn of people to populate the town. Those that remained all pitched in what little coin they had left to hire a group of mercenaries to protect the town. After the arrival of these "heroes" who were aptly named "The protectors of the Town", Puddle Town began to slowly make its way back to the way it once was. Town Features The Lighthouse A mere one mile away from the town lies an old lighthouse which was restored thanks in part to the efforts of Tink the Tinkerer. After the protectors of the town moved into the town for the long haul the lighthouse was renovated into a home base for the heroes. It now stands as a monument to the protectors who brought the new golden age of Puddle Town to a head. Efreeti the Genie's General Goods The center of Puddle Town's economy revolves around this curious shop. Inside one can find the enigmatic Efreeti (assuming she hasn't become trapped inside an oil flask by accident). Inside the shop is a veritable jungle of mismatched trinkets shoved together on racks and shelves for customers to view. It is said within the town that someone could go in to buy a cup of sugar and leave instead with a range of useless baubles instead. From traveling gear to pool noodles there is nothing that cannot be found in this shop. Jojo's Adventure Bizarre For what cannot be found in the general store can usually be made in the adventure bizarre. Jojo, the resident blacksmith, is a boisterous and loud man who treats his craft as a way of life. Inside this forge can be made all means of weapons and armor fit for an creature big or small. If a prospective adventurer can get past Jojo's intimidating presence then they will find no better arms in the land. Tinks Terrific Dairy Dome After acquiring a certain magical stone from the King of Colds Tink the Tinker was able to power a machine capable of producing a chilly dairy product which could make a person completely forget about the heat of the dessert sun for a short time. This icy treat made primarily of dairy product was dubbed "Frosty Milk" by the mad tinker himself. After converting his workshop into a cafe, Tink began mass producing his new creation and began selling it to travelers. After word of the terrific frosty milk people came from all over the land in search of the new treat. After the Moon King's failed invasion the newly created cow folk were displaced. Tink saw potential and ended up hiring many for his shop. The Dairy Dome is now home to a host of sexy cow maids who ended up increasing profits by over 200 Percent.